interloperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryloth (moon)
History Formed from years of gas and dust, the moon of Ryloth was formed next to Tallon III. The moon would be in orbit around the gas giant, as young unicellular organisms could see the gas giant from at that time, an entirely ocean planet. A cluster of asteroids in orbit would eventually break out of orbit, colliding with the moon of Ryloth. The immense heat and carbon dioxide would create land and an atmosphere. Small ocean spores would evolve into rapid breeding land spores that would eventually cover the planet in a dark green. The first Vorderrizians evolved from furry, penguin-like slender creatures known as Proto-Vorderrizians. Due to being much more intelligent than the other creatures, they would create tribal hunter-gatherer tribes, soon turning into civilized villages that lived in the trees, connected by bridges (this form of architecture is still seen today in small jungle villages and temples). Due to the cold shadow of the gas giant being cast, the peoples moved to the ravines and created new heating systems. One of the most influential figures in Ryloth history, Hoxha dan Farha the Enlightened, was born in the Bronze Age of the planet. He brought upon a religion known as Farhaism, similar to Human Buddhism and Taoism, advocating for cultural renaissance, order, sensibility and wisdom. Traditional Farhaists have built rustic temples in mountains and ravines to reflect ancient tradition of meditation and training the weak to become strong. They are organized and have a religious leader known as the Enlightened Bishop. Modern Farhaists (who developed in the Ryloth equivalent of Earth's 1400s) keep similar ideals, but practice it in their own homes and practice it to their children. They do not keep the ideals of force and strength, progressing to a more peace-oriented ideology. The many duchies and kingdoms were unified under the signing of the Green Concordat, which decrees the unification of all Vorderrizian peoples in a federal state. This took place in the Industrial Revolution of Ryloth due to a lack of imperialism and war. Surface The surface of the planet is littered with tall forests, forested mountains, swamps and deep ravines. The Doclav Ravine is the deepest, going down 30,000 feet, while being 19,000 feet long. The highest mountains go up to around 15,000 feet, but most commonly stay around 10,000 feet. There are two oceans on the planet, one on each side. One is a entirely freshwater ocean with potable drinking water (the Auara Ocean) and a eastern saltwater ocean with petroleum deposits (the Tasae Ocean). A majority of the planet is made up of jungles and deep ravines in the earth. White towers and ports sit inside the ravines and cracks in the land. The capital city of Iridar (named after the Vorderrizian Serenity's beloved populist, left wing-leaning leader Veltassa den Iridar) is built into the Doclav Ravine, white buildings going down at least 20,000 feet. The last 15,000 feet is a mining complex. Whenever the moon goes behind the gas giant in orbit, it will cast a cold shadow onto the moon, blocking light. To deal with this problem, large towers on land with huge mirrors are constructed around the highest points of the planet, with mirrors placed on thousands of satellites circling around Tallon III to cast light onto the planet. These mirrors would change position in orbit often to create a day/night cycle. The project is expensive, but has helped sustain civilization. Economics Economics is based around mining and lumber. The booming mining industry operates deep underground, nearby cities for ease of access. Cities and mines are clustered together, bringing labour to the mines. Lyconium is abundant here, more so than other planets. Infrastructure Since the ravines and mountains contain cities, spherical elevators vertically around the places. These huge elevators have seats and can hold up to 5,000 people each. As well, subterranean maglev trains operate, their fastest speeds being 700 km/h (434 mph). Lifestyle The proletariat usually work in the mines and mills. They are guarded by national labour reforms, requiring healthcare plans and access to a union. There have only been two worker strikes in the past thirty years due to the success of this. However, this has deterred many corporations from bringing their money here. The middle class usually live in the apartments in the towers, working as engineers to keep the cities together, mechanics, and as the local defense forces. The high class come from all over the galaxy to retire here. Most high class are humans wishing to retire in a private chrome tower. Taxes are higher on the rich, but the natural flora still attracts the rich and tourists. Flora * Lorea trees The trees shown in the second photo that are very tall are Lorea trees. These trees are native to Ryloth. Long ago, they had fat bases and were short, but thousands of years of these trees being mixed with Lupuna trees from Terra have created a new species of trees: the Lorea. The shorter trees would become Borel trees. * Borel trees Borel trees are short, fat trees commonly used for the lumber industry. These profitable trees are built in the areas zoned for lumber industry zones, where technology and advanced fertilizers essentially turn them into cash crops that can grow back in about 60 days time. They originate from the mountains, getting their name from the word "boreal". They are incredibly similar to redwood. Fauna * Bull elk The bull elk is similar to a Terra elk, except it is MUCH faster, much stronger and larger. The elk are often hunted, but no hunting restrictions are put in place due to how large the bull elk population is. * Reinlynx This intimidating wolf-natured beast travels in packs, killing defenseless creatures. The population of Reinlynx is often a problem, as hunters and civilians are known to be attacked if possessing bull elk meat/hide. However, they can be tamed and/or mounted. * Acacie foxhound Seeing the rare Acacie foxhound is a sign of good luck and health in Ryloth folklore, as they are found in the darkest of forests and areas, where the Reinlynx make their dens. They generally are docile until attacked, which they respond to attacks by either fleeing or expelling a strange white mist known to discolor and irritate the skin. However, if you approach one slowly and maybe offer corn or something it will each in it's vegetable diet, it is tamable. Category:Planets